<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Zephyr Hymn by DaMidnighter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640623">A Zephyr Hymn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter'>DaMidnighter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tengu Affair [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Karatoga (IDOLiSH7), Anal Sex, Happens before the event story but not entirely canon compliant anyway, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a match between human and yokai, the victor may win their ultimate desire. And when what the winner desires is his opponent's body…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karasutengu/Uta (IDOLiSH7), Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tengu Affair [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dami's Self-Recommendations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Zephyr Hymn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally imagined out before the Karatoga event took place, so it's not entirely planned to fit within its canon. …I don't think it's terribly hard to imagine this as an alternate explanation for Uta and Karasutengu's… eccentric relationship in the event, though, if you want (lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat beaded on Uta's temples, negligible amounts of blood staining his uniform. Yet to catch his breath, one hand against the ground and the other wrapped around the hilt of his sword, he stared at the face stuck between them.</p><p>Karasutengu seemed surprisingly calm, if a tad surprised, to find himself lying on his back on the ground, Uta's blade struck to the ground just a breath away from his head. Some wounds also marred his body, all larger damages having only cut through his outfit. Patches of Uta's shikigami he had either neglected to or been unable to throw off were stuck across Karasutengu's limbs, doing their best to restrain him as per their master's orders - now finally managing to press his arms down against the ground. Uta's knees brutishly pinned down his graceful wings against the forest floor.</p><p>The two intently glared at each other, bloodlust still in the air between them, glistening in their eyes. Then Karasutengu sighed and closed his eyes. His gaze was more peaceful as it met Uta's again.</p><p>"...fine. You win," the demon grumbled. Uta didn't budge; he wouldn't drop his guard so easily.</p><p>"...I am yours to do with as you will." A shiver ran down Uta's spine.</p><p>"Although, I recommend not killing me. The other yokai would be rather… displeased, undoubtedly, and they are very fond of taking revenge." The comment managed to get a direct reaction out of the swordsman. </p><p>"What? I wouldn't-- I mean… Hrmh. I suppose so." Uta relaxed a tiny bit. As far as he was aware, the stronger yokai weren't known for trying to pull tricks after they admitted to being bested in fair combat. Still, he could hardly believe he had just beaten Karasutengu - known as a god of war among some. The match had been rough and his blood still boiled hot, the tension within his body high and raring to go.</p><p>Uta stared at the yokai pinned under him. He was undeniably beautiful, silky silver hair framing delicate but strong features. The tengu's kimono and sash had suffered some damage, coming slightly loose as a result and revealing a better view of his lean body. The adrenaline coursing through Uta's body seemed to shift focus to rushing to his head and groin. The skin-tight black high-neck shirt covering Karasutengu's chest left little to imagination. Uta barely noticed his eyes trailing down the yokai's body. On a whim, he suddenly leaned down, hesitating for an instant when his eyes met the Tengu's inquisitive, piercing gaze. But any remaining doubt was gone as soon as it even entered his mind, and he forcibly pushed his lips against Karasutengu’s.</p><p>“Nn?! Wha-- Mm…" the mumbles passing between their mouths made Uta pause. He was beginning to overflow with a lascivious hunger unlike any he’d ever let run unchecked. </p><p>“What? You said I was free to do with you as I wanted, right?” Uta was certain the words came from his own mouth - yet somehow they seemed simultaneously both very distant and also… so right. The tengu stared silently for a moment before replying with a calm tone more befitting for him.</p><p>“...indeed. You may proceed.” Rather than thinking of a snappy reply to tell Karasutengu how such smugness from the defeated party quite irked Uta, the swordsman figured it was easier to just shut him up with another kiss. The yokai tried in no way to resist, so Uta decided to chance it and let go of his sword after checking it would not fall. He would need that hand elsewhere, after all. Still passionately kissing Karasutengu, who to Uta's surprise now responded - if rather lazily -, the swordsman placed his freed hand on the man's chest. He slid the white, battle-stained robes further off revealing a darker layer of kimono underneath. Slipping a hand underneath he found it wouldn't come off as easily. Uta abruptly ended the kiss and got up on his knees, backing down off the beautiful black wings and got both hands working on completely undoing the yokai's belt. He sloppily dropped the ends of the sash on either side and tossed aside the decorative cloth that hung from the yokai’s waist. Uta stole glances at the other man, spotting him observing both the human's actions and the shikigami quietly rustling around his arms, pinning them down.</p><p>Uta threw open the outer robe and swiftly did away with the thinner sash underneath, finally loosening the darker kimono below. Without hesitation his fingers grasped the fastener on Karasutengu’s lowest layer of clothing, smoothly sliding open the tight black top. </p><p>The pale skin covering the yokai's human form reminded Uta of the moon on a cloudless night - not quite shimmering, but mesmerizing nonetheless. Also unlike the moon, it was not unreachable for him. Uta quietly placed a hand on Karasutengu's stomach - subconsciously he may have expected the yokai to feel cool, like the air around him when they met, but the tengu felt warm… and soft. </p><p>"You enjoy seeing my great self so exposed?", a voice cooed. Uta turned to glare, but Karasutengu's gaze was not as taunting as he had anticipated. The half-lidded eyes and relaxed mouth almost made him seem… pleased. Uta was fairly sure the heat on his own cheeks was still residue from the fight. </p><p>"Maybe." </p><p>His palm slid across, tilted to the side, fingers gently pressing against pale flesh as he drew the under-kimono open all the way. Cloth pooled between the Tengu's bare legs and Uta's still straddling him on each side. Painfully aware of how closely the yokai was observing him, Uta cursed his inability to keep from staring at his impressively bulging groin, now clad only in traditional underwear matching the rest of his garb. Turning his frustration into action, he hoisted his legs over Karasutengu's to position himself kneeling between the pale legs instead. Pushing his knees below the tengu's, Uta loosened his own belt and pulled his long coat to the sides. While opening his trousers he returned the yokai's stare, other emotions giving way to lust at the sight of the beautiful creature laid bare before him. Breathing heavily Uta swiftly pushed down both his pants and boxers, already hardening cock eagerly released to hang between the men. He gave it a few good strokes, exaggerating his exhales almost to the point of moaning. Satisfied with the blood rushing in, Uta moved his hands to get a good hold of the back of Karasutengu's thighs just below his ass and hoisted the yokai's rear higher onto his lap. The tengu's widening eyes betrayed his mild surprise, but beside that he remained passive. Uta paused to think before grabbing tight onto the side of Karasutengu's fundoshi, and with a few strong tugs the fabric came loose and fell. Decisively trying to not make a comparison between their sizes he would be on the losing end of, the swordsman instead took notice how the bared member looked surprisingly erect. He smirked. </p><p>"Oh? Excited about what I'm going to do with you?" For the first time, the yokai avoided meeting his gaze.</p><p>"...humph. I may have gotten… carried away." Uta's grin didn't falter as he took firm hold of one pale leg, lifting and adjusting their positioning until he had good access to the tengu's hole.</p><p>"Hope you don't mind getting carried even further away, then," Uta laughed and slid a finger over the tight entrance. The nerves readily responded to his touch. His fingertip drew circles around the muscle, rubbed and kneaded, teased without entering. The reaction wasn't strong, but a few cracks in the yokai's always stern and cool expression were all Uta had wanted. He plunged a finger in, and the gasp Karasutengu couldn't hold back jolted through Uta straight to his dick. Gaining in confidence he prodded further; inside, the yokai felt as human as any man he had slept with before. The finger twisted against the heated walls, bent and played around, rolled against the tight muscle surrounding the entrance. Karasutengu was breathing harder and drew a sharp breath when a second digit penetrated him. Uta admired the pale chest heaving while spreading his fingers. Pulling and pushing back and forth, Uta felt his fingers almost get sucked back in after retracting. He wondered if that stern mouth would suck as eagerly as well… Uta pushed in deep, fingertips searching until they brushed against the prostate.</p><p>"Nnn…" Karasutengu whimpered, wings twitching as his hips bucked in Uta's lap. The swordsman tightened the grip he had on one of the yokai's legs and continued massaging his sweet spot, his own arousal becoming all the more intense with the moans the tengu was now failing to hold back. Spreading his fingers wide, Uta slowly pulled them out, leaving Karasutengu breathless and rapidly fixing his focusing gaze on the man. One side at a time, Uta reached for the yokai's feet and dropped his geta, vaguely marveling how crow-like the limbs appeared despite being distinctly human. He lifted one leg over his shoulder, pleased by how obediently Karasutengu bent his knee and pressed his calf against Uta's back for a steadier positioning. With one hand Uta kept the tengu's other leg in place, with the other, grabbed his erection and directed it to the inviting hole. Rubbing the tip against the skin surrounding the opening, he turned to stare down Karasutengu as he pushed in and forced his full width inside the yokai.</p><p>"Ngah… ah, anh…" Karasutengu's moans were like an aphrodisiac to Uta as his cock penetrated deeper. The heat of the walls constricting his hard member sent feverish waves of pleasure through Uta's body and flooded his entire mind.</p><p>"Mm… Aah…" The swordsman groaned as he completely buried himself inside. Uta felt like he filled the yokai entirely, cock squeezed perfectly in his tight ass. Paying no mind to Karasutengu still gasping to adjust to the shaft invading his body Uta began rocking his hips, slowly dragging backwards then plunging back with abandon, soon hastening to determined thrusting back and forth.</p><p>"Aah… Aah, ngh, huff, aahh…!" Karasutengu moaned; Uta was sure it felt as good for the yokai as it did for him, his unrestrained voice was so pleasantly feverish and lewd. Uta could barely bear to blink lest he miss any instant of the captivating scene before him. The ethereally beautiful Karasutengu, an immensely powerful and prideful entity, laid bare and so readily fucked senseless by a mere human… Even as the yokai moaned wantonly under his pounding, Uta couldn't believe how captivating and elegant he managed to look.</p><p>Uta laid eyes on the tengu's untouched cock rocking along their rhythmic movements, very obviously hard and eager for friction. He made a note to reward the yokai for his good behavior soon and wrapped his arm around the leg balancing over his shoulder to keep it steady. Uta's other hand landed low on Karasutengu’s stomach, caressing skin and tense muscles as he trailed across the alluring body. He leaned in low, bending his partner’s leg tighter as he went, and reached over to pinch an endearingly pale nipple.</p><p>"Gha… Ahh… Aah…" The yokai's eyes squeezed shut as his chest was toyed with, gentle brushes and harsher pinches tantalizing him in unpredictable patterns. All the while the intense stimulation in his ass kept him moaning as Uta discovered a good angle to get at his prostate.</p><p>Finally the hand slid down, fingertips tightly pressed against hot skin as they approached Karasutengu's groin. Uta felt the yokai's entire body shudder as his palm surrounded the neglected thick cock and painstakingly slowly rubbed it up and down. Uta marveled how hard the long shaft was despite receiving any direct attention only now. Picking up the pace, he started stroking the member in the same rhythm as he thrust into Karasutengu and delighted in seeing how the man's face twisted in pleasure.</p><p>"Nn…! Nnh… Aahh…! U-uta…" Hearing his name called in such fashion caught the swordsman by surprise. Keeping up his previous motions, he nevertheless was now more aware of how charged the air around them had become. Before he could contemplate the phenomenon further, Karasutengu's enthralled voice got his attention again.</p><p>“Aah, ahh… mmh… harder…! Nnh…” Uta blinked. Did he just hear that right?</p><p>“...h, harder…?” The glare he got in response was more like the Karasutengu he knew.</p><p>"Yes! Fuck me, anh, harder…!" Uta suddenly felt Karasutengu's other leg bending behind him as well, pushing against his lower back; more as encouragement or to keep him from pulling out, he couldn't tell. Wary of the yokai's enthusiasm he nevertheless complied, panting as he roughly thrust his cock deep into Karasutengu. The tengu's ass squeezed his throbbing shaft just right and Uta couldn't hold back his voice, both men moaning almost in unison as they neared climax.</p><p>"Aah, nnh, hahh…" Uta's entire body was burning up, pleasure scorching his mind away, body feverishly continuing its motions until it all boiled over, cum spilling inside his yokai partner, a breathless orgasmic gasp rasping out of his throat as his voice got caught up in the heat.</p><p>Before he had any chance to recover from his release, Uta suddenly found his jacket hem grabbed by Karasutengu's hands - hands he had thought restrained by his shikigami - and his upper body pulled closer to the yokai clearly also almost at his peak. Immediately after, the legs wrapped around Uta pushed him in deep, his still erect cock entirely buried as his body was thrust against the yokai's. And then, as Karasutengu climaxed with an intense moan, Uta's entire world was wrapped in a whirlwind.</p><p>Storm winds were blowing at him from every direction, only not succeeding in blowing him away due to the hands and legs holding onto him. With his eyes forced to a squint by the gusts, Uta could make out the massive full form of Karasutengu's black wings as they flapped against the ground before soon shrinking down to their previous size, the whirlwinds dying down with them. While the still gasping yokai released his hold on Uta's jacket and rested against the ground, the swordsman looked around them, stunned. The ground surrounding them was much more barren than before, all loose leaves and a whole lot of still fresh plants having all been blown away by the sudden blast. Some young trees had been torn off by their roots and the old pines surrounding the clearing were all tilted outwards from it. Without thinking Uta reached for his hair to discover he was now sporting a new blown-back style. He turned to look at Karasutengu, still silent. The yokai was lazily shaking off the few remaining shikigami from his sleeves until he noticed the gaze and returned a smug smile. Uta mouthed words he couldn't quite grasp until he found what he needed to communicate.</p><p>"You had THAT much power left!?!" </p><p>"Mm. That and plenty more." Uta instinctively shivered at the relaxed response.</p><p>"I… but… I could… never have won… Why did you…?" He wasn't sure if the emotion welling up inside him when Karasutengu laughed was more anger or despair. </p><p>"Bwahaha… I was simply curious to see what you would do, given free reign. And it looks like I read your adoring gazes toward my physical form right…"</p><p>"...!! I, that, wasn't…" His softened dick still inside the tengu being more than enough proof to the contrary, Uta found himself utterly unable to deny his attraction. He decided to try to turn it around. </p><p>"...but if you didn't mind at all letting me go through with this, you couldn't have found me all that unattractive either, huh?" The yokai's smile became more sly.</p><p>"Mm. I suppose. I do enjoy this human… mating activity every now and then, and you seemed adequate to use for it." Before Uta could protest this choice words to describe him, he suddenly found Karasutengu had lifted himself upright to sit in Uta's lap.</p><p>"Now then. That was a nice warm-up… But it's about time we really go wild." Uta wasn't sure why, but the yokai's voice caused his heart to sink somewhere cold.</p><p>"H-huh? But we both already… came…" his gaze turned low between them, only to see Karasutengu's impressive cock still standing fully erect. Uta's eyes flew wide open.</p><p>"W-what? But I saw you… This is…" he stuttered while wiping a finger across the cum on the pale chest the yokai had released just before.</p><p>"You really thought your pathetic human limitations apply to my stamina?" the tengu laughed again. Panicking, Uta tried to push him off, but the yokai had gained a hold on him and wouldn't budge. His desperate last-resort reach for his sword was cut short by Karasutengu pushing him down on the ground. Looking up at the largely nude demon, his robes lazily hanging around his shoulders, Uta was overcome both with a sense of awe at his beauty - and immense fear. </p><p>"I-I… Even if y-you can still go on, I'm already--" he weakly protested. The smile that spread on Karasutengu's face was one he would never forget.</p><p>"Well. It's obviously my turn to use you as I see fit, then… And I won't be satisfied so easily…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/profile">Lex</a> for beta and opinions as always &lt;3333<br/>(I figure Uta introduced himself when he challenged Karasutengu so that's how he knows Uta's name)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>